1. Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are related to systems and methods for authentication using a device identifier. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein may match a device identifier with an authentication credential such that the device identifier may be used for authentication.
2. Related Art
Due to the increase in use of mobile devices and the improved networking and online capabilities of these mobile devices, merchants having physical, “brick and mortar” stores may also have an online presence to tap into the segment of the population using these connected mobile devices. The online presence may include online inventories, online ordering, online payment, and online-manageable loyalty programs. In addition, merchants may also want customers to be online using making use of the online presence while the customers are in their stores. As a result, merchants may provide and maintain access points in the stores and/or work with communications providers to ensure that cellular data networks adequately provide coverage in their stores.
In theory, the online presence provided by the merchant may be an added value for the merchant, increase customer satisfaction, and lead to increased repeat business for the merchant. However, the customers may have to perform the tedious process of authenticating or “logging in” every time that they visit the merchant. And, if the user does not log in on every visit, then neither the customers nor the merchants are fully benefitting from the online presence provided by the merchant.
In the drawings, elements having the same designation have the same or similar functions.